A Day of Reckoning
by Si Vis Amari Ama
Summary: Disaster of cataclysmic proportions strike the world and it's a fight for survival to make it to the end. Death, chaos, and fear will rule them, a twitching trigger finger and strict survival plans will save them. Not all of them will make it... AU, Shenny
1. Preface

Have you ever had something in your head that was just so consuming that you had to get it down on paper before it ruined your life or what little of it you've managed to hold on to this long? Yes? Well, you can thank my brain and a serious case of writer's block for this story.

This is definitely not the first story I wanted to write, not at all. It's my story line but it was originally inspired by my love for Shenny, Eternal Contradiction's _Apocalypse Week_, and SpaceAnJL's _The Paladin Protocol_. Darn you two and your brilliant stories! You have no idea how much homework I'm blowing off to get in a couple hours of writing. If you haven't read either of these stories, I highly suggest you do. Go ahead, pop on over and give them a read. You won't regret it!

I'm going to find different ways to add humor and romance but guessing by the general story line and direction my brain is taking, there's not going to be much room for that. I can't promise you anything but I'll do my best. This is a Shenny story after all.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Big Bang Theory or any of its characters but I do own this story line and all other characters. No copyright infringement intended.

:::

Preface

It was different, seeing the barren streets of Pasadena for themselves. They all instinctively knew that most of the people evacuated to find some sort of protective shelter, were dead, or were busy trying to kill _them_—but actually seeing the deserted cars on the street, house doors left wide open for invaders, and empty play sets void of laughing, happy children, it really made this reality a lot more depressing than it already was.

They didn't want to leave, but they really had no choice. Not one of them was brave enough to go up against the crazy but hot blonde chick with the guns strapped to her waist, bow and arrow secured to her back, and James Bond shooting skills—no one except for her equally crazy partner leading the ranks all tall, intimidating, and fast on the draw.

The two who lead the group watched on with piecing eyes, taking in every bit of their surroundings. The others looked around them like a skittish animal, afraid of the slightest noise. They jumped when the blonde withdrew her bow and the tall psycho unsheathed his sword. She turned around to face them, finger to her lips.

"Be quiet and stay close to me. No matter what you see or hear, don't move, don't speak, and for Pete's sake, Howard, don't scream again."

Howard lowered his head in embarrassment. She turned back and nodded to her companion. "Be careful Sheldon."

He wanted to retort that he was always careful, but saw the panic in her eyes about them separating, saw how her fingers shook slightly as she touched his arm. "Always," he said patting her hand in his usual manner and heading off.

She felt better knowing he had given his word. She gave a gun to the only other person capable of properly wielding one, Sheldon's brother George, and told him to stand guard. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. She had a job to do. Emotions had no place on the hunt. She grabbed an arrow and pulled the bow, the muscles in her arms, shoulders, and back flexing under taunt skin. She circled the group slowly, like a lioness protecting her young from danger.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard a yelp. It was very faint, but she knew it was Sheldon. She released a shaky breath and didn't think twice before running off in the direction of the sound. She didn't know she was crying until the tears made it impossible to see. She scrubbed furiously at her eyes and abandoned her bow and arrow for the pistol at her waist. Her knees almost gave out when she heard growling and groaning from the other side of the building. She drove forward, aim ready but wasn't prepared for what she saw…

:::

**Author's Note:**

There you are lovelies. The first chapter is not yet down and I wanted to start this now while I have free time. I don't have that much free time so the chapters will be slow. I apologize if you encounter any spelling/grammatical errors. I type fast and often don't edit until I'm done so you may find some errors I miss.

If you haven't read Eternal Contradiction's _Apocalypse Week_, and SpaceAnJL's _The Paladin Protocol_, I highly suggest that you do. Go ahead, pop on over and give them a read. You won't regret it!

I plan on having the first chapter up by next week. Don't forget to review. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to everyone who's following along with the story so far and for all the encouraging reviews. I haven't picked a range on chapter lengths yet so I'll just go by ear. Once I finish out a scene, I'll end the chapter.

Enjoy…

:::

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Of all the movies Sheldon, Howard, Raj, and Leonard watched and speculated on the end depiction of earth, this was the least likely result. Sure, post apocalyptic zombie invasions were popular but they never though someone would be stupid enough to create a virus in which there was no foreseeable cure. It was the principle of the matter. No scientist of any field wanted to go down in history as the biggest asshole the world had ever shitted upon. It was career suicide and not to mention the catalyst to world destruction. It was impossible, no _improbable!_

And yet, there the gang sat in the living room of apartment 4A, pizza boxes lining the table with room temperature pizza on a Wednesday night—_Halo Night_ Sheldon internally moaned with dismay—and CNN announcing the outbreak at a lab in Russia, caused by a deranged scientist who thought he could play the Creator. He was immediately institutionalized before the insane men of Russia could get their hands on him and kill him but the damage was already done.

"At least it's not air borne," Leonard offered to hopefully lightened the mood. He instead received four looks of annoyance. How could the mood possibly be lifted?

"Thank you Leonard for pointing out what we just heard on the television. It's a wonder your work has not received the recognition it so well deserves." _Sarcasm_… Leonard hated Sheldon's sarcasm. It was worse than the heartless tone of his mother's voice. "I believe this is one of those moments where everyone, as Penny says, '_shut that hole in your face_' and listen."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to be done by continuing to listen. We've heard the same thing for the past hour."

They all looked back at the television as Nancy Grace appeared along with a photo of deranged scientist numero uno in the upper left corner, and proceeded to verbally rip him a new one.

Raj leaned over to whisper in Howard's ear. "Yeah, buddy, she can tell me off any day. Although, I can think of over things her mouth should be doing…" he trailed off suggestively. Raj snickered silently and continued to gaze dreamily at the television screen.

"I'm surprised you want anything to do with Nancy Grace. Doesn't she remind you of your mother?" Leonard asked, flinching as Nancy practically demands he get life in prison or better yet, the electric chair.

"No, I hate my mother. I don't hate her."

"Do you guys hear yourselves?" Penny, after finally hearing enough, rises from the sofa pointing an accusing finger at Howard, Raj, and Leonard. "We just heard that a contagious virus has just been created and released in Russia and all you can talk about is how hot you think Nancy Grace is?" She stormed out of the apartment without giving them a chance to reply or a second glance.

"Do you think she wants the rest of her pizza?" Raj asked, eyeing her pepperoni and cheese pizza with a look akin to love.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She'll probably come for it tomorrow and she'll be pissed when she finds out its gone."

"Drat," he muttered, reaching for a slice of Leonard's no-cheese abomination instead.

:::

Penny found herself on her couch with an unopened bottle of wine. She just stared at the bottle and the single wine glass she owned. She was shaking with the realization of what just happened. It wasn't what they heard on the news, it wasn't the fact that the virus was unintentionally released—she hadn't taken it all serious until she saw Sheldon purse his lips and put his chin between his thumb and forefinger. He was calculating, Sheldon always does that when his thinking deeply about something. And, as much as she hates to admit it, and never would to Sheldon, he was rarely wrong, if ever. If he thought this was going to be more than a scare for the east cost, he was right.

This was a serious problem. He didn't even make a biting remark to Leonard with all the stupid comments he was making about the situation. She knew from the moment he snorted into his can of Sprite that he really wasn't giving this half a thought. She was fine with that until she saw Sheldon tense, his finger going into the air doing calculations on his imaginary white board.

Her life seemed to compact into a massive ball and punch her in the face. She had seen enough end-of-the-world movies to know what was going to happen. What if she died? What if her family died? What about her friends? It all seemed a little unreal. This doesn't happen. This is what movies are made of, not real life.

A rapid three know combo followed by her name halted her thoughts from taking a turn for the worse.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny"

She didn't want to answer but she knew he knew she was here and if she didn't answer he would continue to knock so she made her way to the door between his sixth knock and second Penny.

"What is it Sheldon?"

She didn't want to talk; she wanted to drown her wasted life in a bottle of wine. He stood there with a pizza box in one hand and few sodas placed precariously on top.

"Penny, while I have excellent coordination I am by no means a circus performer. If you would be so kind, please let me in so that I can free my hands before you have yourself covered in soda and pizza. Tomato sauce is terribly hard to remove; although, with the right combinations of acids and bases, you will easily be able to remove the stain. But the compilation of chemicals I'm sure you do not own and my kitchen cabinet is experiencing a drought thanks to your _borrowing_." He used his free had to make quotes when he said the word borrowing.

"Sheldon, honey, you really should have just stopped at pizza. You really have that foot-in-mouth thing down. Once you master sarcasm, you'll be one talented cookie, Moonpie."

She glided past the door to let him in, muttering an arrogant ass as she went.

"I don't think such language is necessary, Penny." He said as he made his way to the kitchen counter. She forgot about his Vulcan hearing. "And don't call me Moonpie. I am being a good neighbor by bringing you your leftover pizza and a beverage as I'm sure you only have spoiled milk, pickles, and wine." He opened the fridge to place the sodas inside and saw a jar of pickles and milk carton pushed all the way to the back. He gave her that smug look. "I'm never wrong Penny."

She rolled her eyes and sat down. "Fantastic," she muttered while finally opening the wine and pouring a glass. The first sip was always the best. She use to think about being a sommelier but it was only a fleeting dream, gone as soon as it came. If only she'd stuck with it she'd be doing something productive with her life… and not to mention something she was good at.

Sheldon sat down stiffly beside her. "Penny, I'm not an expert at reading emotions but I'd garner a 90-10 percent chance and say you are sad. Would you like a hot beverage?"

"No," she gurgled around a particularly big swallow.

"Would you like to talk about your feelings?"

"No,"

"Would you like to snack on a wide awry of cookies, chips, and ice cream? While I know it is not your scheduled menstrual cycle, after observing my sister, Missy, in her natural habitat, I've noticed that she rather enjoyed snacks full of high fructose corn syrup, artificial flavorings, and diary products while she was feeling upset; although, these feelings are usually reminiscent of some altercation she had with another male—usually one she was particularly fond of. This isn't about a boy, is it Penny? If it is, I'm afraid my hospitality ends here. I am no good with such matters. Would you like me to fetch Leonard?"

Penny sighed, her head resting on the back of the couch. It had been over eight years since she moved to California. Eight years of working at the Cheesecake factory and have dead-end auditions and nothing but a hemorrhoid commercial for experience. She wanted more for her life than this and now it wasn't possible.

"Sheldon," she asked once she was sure he was done talking, "are we going to die?" It took all the calm control she possessed to not break down at that sentence.

"Of course we are Penny. It is the life cycle. Now, if you were able to cl—"

"Sheldon, please," she breathed. He wasn't good at judging facial expressions either but he knew by the desperate tone to her voice and the way her hands twitched that she was frustrated.

"If you are referring to the impending death caused by the chronically insane scientist who is currently being withheld in a psychiatric institution in Russia, there is a possibility. If we adequately prepare ourselves with enough provisions to last several years and keep our person from being infected, we will surely not die. Although, it would take time and a large lump sum of money to acquire said provisions and time we do not have in abundance."

"What do you mean we don't have time?" She asked sitting up so fast her head started to spin.

"Taking into consideration the countries that Russia trades to that also trade with us, the Americans that are in Russia who may or may not have become infected and foolishly try to escape to America as a means of a safe heaven, and the likely hood of this virus staying on the east coast, I'd say we have three or four months to prepare."

She dropped her head in her hands in defeat. "What are we going to do?"

"You see, Penny, I can only speak for myself and I have already begun to take action. I emailed my two weeks notice to Caltech with a detailed letter explaining my untimely job termination and—"

"You quit your job?!"

"Really, Penny, you should pay more attention. And don't interrupt me. I hate being interrupted. Yes, I quite my job. I would hope that with your limited time at a community college and the poor curriculum provided at any Nebraska school system, you would at least have a grasp on the words _termination_ and the popular phrase amongst the working kind, _two weeks notice_."

"But how will you make money? You still have to pay rent, utility bills, and food." She ignored his comment regarding her intelligence. She didn't know what to do in this situation and she figured Sheldon would. He had a plan for everything. But, if he thinks he could get one over on her again, she'd have to go Junior Rodeo on his ass.

"Unlike you, I did not waist away my funds on frivolous items like shoes, clothes, and lattes. I stuck to a strict financial budget that allowed me to save more than ten percent of my income at ever pay period. I have accumulated more than two hundred thousand dollars in my savings account alone. Granted, I've been working since the age of 14. I'm sure you would never save enough working at a menial job as a waitress. I do not yet know what much is in my checking account. I check it at the beginning of the month and as you can see it is the end of the month so I will not know until after a week."

"Why can't you just check it now?" She asked, completely confused and going off subject.

"Because I check the balance in my checking account at the beginning of the month."

"What's going to happen if you check it now?"

"Nothing, because I'm not going to check it now."

"Okay," she exhaled, "this is beside the point. How are you going to prepare?"

"I have a general idea but it won't be finalized until I type up a plan and have it laminated. I already have an eight day emergency supply kit in my closet but that will hardly work. We would also need things like firearms in the likely event that we would have to protect ourselves against the diseased ridden."

"You have an emergency kit. Can I see it?"

"No," he answered quickly, eyes wide.

"What? Why not?"

"It's in my room."

"So?"

"Penny, people can't be in my room."

She growled in frustration. "Sheldon, it's a non-optional social convention."

He frowned in confusion. "It's a non-optional social convention to show your friend the emergency supply kit they store in their closet?"

"Yes," she answered with a straight face.

Sheldon wanted to call her bluff but he wasn't entirely sure if she wasn't telling the truth. "Very well," he answered getting up and heading back to his apartment, Penny hot on his heels.

They walked into 4A and found the apartment empty and the once cluttered table clean and it looked like Sheldon had vacuumed the rug. His OCD wouldn't even allow him to cross the hall without first tidying up.

"Where are the guys?"

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, Halo night has been canceled. It is almost my bed time and I do not wish to interrupt my circadian sleep cycle. It bothers me tremendously to deviate from my schedule but I would be even more disturbed if we had stayed and continued to play. It would have successfully disrupted my REM cycle. They have decided that they should all go to a club in the hopes of picking up a female desperate enough to engage in coitus with them. I do not see how they will accomplish anything with Raj's speech impediment, Howard being otherwise involved with Bernadette, and Leonard being a two feet tall man stricken with male pattern baldness and a lactose intolerant scientist whose work is derivative at best."

Over the years, Penny has become great at decoding whatever the heck Sheldon is talking about but half the time, she chooses to hear only what she wants to hear. This is one of those times…

"Oh, the guys went clubbing."

"That's what I just said Penny."

She rolled her eyes and fished the key out of his pocket to unlock his bedroom. Why anyone would lock their bedroom door was beyond her. Having Sheldon let her into his room was so much better than her sneaking in here by picking his lock.

He led her to the closet and opened the door. Penny was about to reach inside but was hastily stopped.

"Please do not touch anything Penny. This is my eight day supply kit of food and water, a crossbow, and season two of Star Trek the Original Series on a high density flash drive."

"You put Star Trek in your emergency kit?"

"Penny the world would be missing out on classic and true entertainment if the world would cease to exist and someone had not saved the best season of Star Trek so the world could once again enjoy it."

"Sheldon," she called after a long moment of silence.

"Yes," he answered.

"Will you help me prepare?"

He seemed to burst with untamed excitement and her question. "Of course," he smiled all wide eyes and creepy smile. "Now, we must draw up a draft of everything we will need and we must do a calculation on funds. We also have to factor in Raj, Howard, and Leonard because they are the epitome of unprepared and will need my help to . . ." his voice trailed off as he headed to the living room. She could hear the wheels on his chair moving back as he pulled it out to sit.

"Penny are you coming?" He called.

Oh, what the hell had she gotten herself into?

:::

**Author's Note:**

Not much excitement this chapter. It may seem like this isn't a suitable enough reaction for news like this with the guys being in a club and all and Penny's overreaction followed by dull acceptance. I based her reaction off of the fact that Penny overreacts all the time. She's just one of those people who jump right in. You'll get to see later in the story how everyone comes to term with the fact that this is really happening.

Writing a character like Sheldon is proving to be a real challenge for me. I tried to keep him as close to canon as possible but I will venture off as it's necessary for all the cute plot bunnies I have laid out.

I hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review.


End file.
